Diana Collins
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Wishmaster | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | born = 1978 Date approximated based upon the age of actress A.J. Cook. | died = | 1st appearance = Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) | final appearance = | actor = A.J. Cook Kate Yacula }} Diana Collins is a fictional teenager featured in the Wishmaster film series. Played by actress A.J. Cook, she appeared in the 2001 movie, Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell. Biography Diana Collins was a teenage college student. She accidentally opened up the tomb containing a powerful and dangerous Djinn, which she found inside of a strange box with a jewel inside of it. As the Djinn was released, he was obligated to honor three wishes that Diana would have to make. Beyond this supernatural requirement, he was free to create as much havoc and chaos as he could muster, killing people in elaborate and creative ways. Diana sought to evade the Djinn at all costs, but the evil entity doggedly pursued her in an attempt to get her to fulfill her three wishes. If he could not coerce Diana to comply directly, he would do so through her friends. He tormented one of Diana's friends, a teaching assistant named Anne. Diana made her first wish, which was to make Anne's pain stop. The Djinn complied with this wish by killing the girl, thus ending her pain. Diana then sought refuge at St. Michael's Church, but the Djinn was already there, ready to torment her anew. She made her second wish, which was to summon the spirit of the Archangel Michael to aid her. The spirit manifested and prepared to take possession of Diana, but Diana's boyfriend Greg Janson intercepted and the spirit took control of him instead. Michael fought up against the Djinn and helped Diana to escape the church into a nearby stage theater. Michael told Diana that only the sword of the Archangel could kill the Djinn. Diana touched it and it burned her arm, after which Michael warned her that she was not worthy to handle an angelic weapon. He then healed Diana's burn. Diana and Michael continued to flee, but the Djinn accosted them in Diana's car. She tried to kill him by ramming her vehicle into a power pole, which caused the car to explode. The Djinn however, survived. She then realized that the only other way to banish him was to make it so that she could not fulfill her third and final wish. To this end, she leaped to her doom from the rooftop of a building. Michael saved her, but realized that this noble act of self sacrifice now made her worthy to wield Michael's sword. With it, she was able to stab the Djinn, destroying it. Michael healed Diana's injuries before his spirit abandoned Greg's body. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Kate Yacula played young Diana Collins in flashback scenes in the movie. * When Diana was a younger girl, her parents were killed when their automobile overturned and exploded. Ironically, Diana nearly suffered the same fate as her parents. * Diana's parents' names were Ted and Mary Collins. * Playing the role of Diana Collins is A.J. Cook's first film work in the horror genre. She will go on to play Molly Keller in Ripper: Letter from Hell in 2001 as well as Kimberly Corman in Final Destination 2 in 2003. Diana's wishes :# Make Anne's pain stop. :# Summon the Archangel Michael :# Unfulfilled See also External Links * * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1978 character births Category:A.J. Cook/Characters